Rumah Hantu
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Apa kita tadi tertabrak sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi menelisik. Jimin menggeleng. "Oh," "Yoongi, katakan atau kita pergi dari sini." Yoongi menggeleng. -complete- Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon.


"Jimin," cicit Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi tahu saat ini Jimin sedang marah dengannya. Bagaimana tidak sedari tadi pacar kecilnya tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Yoongi, ayo pulang." Uluran tangan Jimin menarik Yoongi dari ruangan yang sangat gelap, dan Jimin bisa tebak ini adalah festival hantu yang biasanya diadakan di bulan Oktober. Jimin tahu pacarnya itu sangat polos dan tidak bodoh.

Rahang tegas Jimin yang benar – benar membuat Yoongi ingin meringkuk di dalam selimut karena takut melihat Jimin yang begitu serius.

Yoongi tahu itu tidak baik dengannya, tapi ini karena ajakan teman – temannya bagaimana Yoongi bisa menolak, lagi pula ini hanya rumah hantu biasa. Yoongi kan sudah biasa akan itu, tidak perlu ditakuti lagi.

Sebenarnya Jimin itu benar – benar cemas dengan kekasih polosnya yang satu ini, ia benar – benar kesal kalau Yoongi dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan temannya ke rumah hantu. Apa temannya tidak tahu tentang Yoongi? Hati Jimin benar – benar geram saat memikirkannya.

Jimin khawatir, tapi Yoongi tidak bisa membendung ketahuannya bahwa Jimin benar – benar marah dengannya.

"Jim," genggaman tangan di pergelangan tangan Yoongi semakin mengerat, seakan Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi kembali lagi ke rumah hantu di ujung sana.

"Hm,"

"Jangan marah."

"Hm," hanya gumaman yang Yoongi terima dari Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus kecil, karena sebal dengan pacarnya yang terlalu protektif dengannya. Lagi pula Jimin 'kan juga tahu apa yang akan Yoongi lihat selain manusia, ucap Yoongi dalam hati berharap Jimin bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, lagi."

"Tapi itu hanya rumah hantu," kata Yoongi sambil mengikuti Jimin ke parkiran. Yoongi tahu parkiran di sini sangat gelap dan bulu kuduk Yoongi kembali meremang.

"Hm,"

"Kenapa sih Jimin gitu ke Yoongi?"

"Gak apa- apa." Yoongi mendengus lagi mendengar kalimat singkat dari Jimin.

"Yasudah, Yoongi balik lagi ke sana, ya."

"Hm,"

"Boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Jimin,"

"Hm."

"Yaudah deh, pulang aja."

Tercetak seringai kecil dari mulut Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin juga tidak tega mengurangi kesenangan Yoongi, tapi kalau Yoongi pingsan karena melihat yang lebih aneh dari pada isi rumah hantu, kan kacau.

"Ayo pulang."

"Iya,"

"Tapi mau makan."

"Hm," gumam Jimin.

"Ish jawab yang bener, kek," ujar Yoongi kesal karena Jimin.

Jimin menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu melaju kencang melawan angin. Dan Yoongi yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa mengaitkan pelukannya erat di pinggang Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan lengan kecil itu gemetar, mungkin pacarnya kedinginan. Lagi – lagi Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas berat, bagaimana bisa Yoongi keluar saat malam dengan sweter yang tipis. Benar – benar membuat Jimin memakannya, karena kecerobohan pacarnya.

"Sampai."

"Yeay!" pekik Yoongi senang, akhirnya perut kecilnya akan terisi makanan.

"Ayo, Jimin," Yoongi menarik Jimin memasuki pintu bukan otomatis.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jimin. Lagi – lagi pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab oleh Yoongi.

"Perutku lapar, Jim."

"Yasudah."

Lalu, Jimin berlalu untuk memesan makan cepat saji dan Yoongi mencari tempat duduk yang langsung terlihat jalanan luar. Tempat yang benar – benar Yoongi suka, dekat dengan jendela.

"Ini,"

"Yeay!" pekik Yoongi lagi.

Setelah beberapa suap memakan kebabnya yang tadi di pesan oleh Jimin. Yoongi menyeruput cola – nya. Lalu menatap kosong ke arah Jimin.

"Yoon," panggil Jimin.

"Yoongi," panggilnya dan akhirnya Yoongi mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya.

"Hm,"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu menggigit kebabnya kecil. Aduh, kenapa tangannya menjadi gemetar begini, dan juga hawa di sekitar Yoongi menjadi sangat dingin.

"Jim,"

"Apa kita tadi tertabrak sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi menelisik.

Jimin menggeleng.

"Oh,"

"Yoongi, katakan atau kita pergi dari sini." Yoongi menggeleng.

Yoongi melihat seseorang di pojok ruangan dengan tatapan yang tajam, hingga hawa dingin kembali menyelimuti Yoongi lebih dalam. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jangan lupa topi di atas kepalanya.

"Jimin, kita tidak mati 'kan." Tuh, kan. Yoongi ngelantur lagi.

"Tidak Yoong, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi, yang dijawab Yoongi dengan gelengan kepala.

Jimin melihat ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang Yoongi lihat, tidak ada apa – apa. Tapi Jimin merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Aish. Rutuk Jimin kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada yang mengganggu acara makannya dengan Yoongi.

Jimin melihat Yoongi menundukan kepalanya lagi, lalu tangannya gemetar mengambil minum.

"Jangan menatap matanya, Jim."

"Hm,"

"Jeosong – saja." Sebutkan malaikat pencabut nyawa dalam bahasa Korea.

Benar – benar membuat Jimin kesal. Kenapa harus dia dan Yoong yang mendapat kekuatan ini dari lahir, sih.

"Kita tidak apa – apa, Yoongi."

"Aku tidak akan mengambil nyawa kalian, aku hanya menunggu temanku." Ucap malaikat pencabut nyawa itu.

"Jim,"

"Kau tahu, kau baru saja membuat takut pacarku, Jeosong – saja."

"Maaf, lagi pula aku tak tahu kalau kau melihatku."

"Hehe," kekeh Yoongi merinding karena berbicara dengannya.

"Ganggu aja," ujar Jimin kesal lagi.

"Ayo pulang, Yoongi." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Lalu menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Dah, Jeosong – saja." Ujar Yoongi kecil.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **a/n**

 **minggu ke dua, yeay. aku tidak telat kan. jangan lupa apresiasi kalian tentang cerita ini. masih banyak ide yang harus ku tuangkan ke cerita pendek selanjutnya.**


End file.
